


Relationshit

by SierraSmith



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraSmith/pseuds/SierraSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor breaks up with Patricia, and shit hits the fan when Michael accidentally does something, putting his friendship at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What The Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> explicit for later chapters  
> i wrote this for fun!!!!  
> this is my first fic!!

6:10 AM

Michael wakes up and gets ready to get coffee with Solomon and discuss the new movie he was talking about at the last meeting. Reason why he's hours early? The drugs. His sleep schedule is shit. Both of those. He puts on his gray suit with the white shirt and no tie. Just as he's brushing his teeth, he gets a call from Good ol' Trevor.

“Hey, T.” Michael said with a sigh from being tired. After all, it was 6:10 in the damn morning.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Trevor complained.

“I don't know, maybe because most times, it's your fault, I mean..-”

“Patricia broke up with me! That bitch!”

“T, we all knew that wasn't gonna work out. Come on, you really think going out with a fucking 50 year old woman married to the world's most irritating mob boss is gonna work out in the end? I didn't even think it was a relationship. Seemed more like a fling, you feel?”

“I bet it was Madrazo. God, he's such an asshole.”

“Yeah, I think we all KNOW that it was Madrazo.”

“Michael! The fucking sarcasm! Will you quit it? Most of the time, nobody wants to hear it! But what do you do? You say it anyway!”

“Alright T, whatever.” There was a brief silence. “Wanna get some lunch later? Burger Shot?”

“Yeah sure, I'll come to your little tea party.” Trevor hung up, and Michael didn't get to say goodbye.

7:40 AM

“Hey, Solomon? I can't come to the group lunch today. Can I take a rain check? Call back if you read your messages. Thanks.” Michael hung up.

Franklin sent Michael a text.

“Yo mufucka, I'ma stop by your crib in a bit. You better be there.”

Michael silently said to himself, “Shit.”

10:00 AM

Trevor called Michael again, this time he sounded wayyyyy more jealous than before.

“Why did she break up with me?? I didn't-- I didn't do shit! She's such a ffff-fffucking bitch. I should've known. Fuck!”

“T, it's just a breakup. Calm down. I've had many problems with Mand-”

“Your relationship is on life support, you fucking idiot! Your relationship is in the shit! Oh my fucking god, you're more blind than me when I take a hit with weak ass meth!”

“Trevor, you're a real asshole. Don't talk to me about Amanda like that. Sure, you don't like her-”

“Oh! I don't like her! Yeah, because that slut has been SO great to you! She's unfaithful, a gold digger, and she still means the world to you, but you don't mean shit to her! Don't you realize that? You're so fucking stupid!”

“T-”

“Don't T me, Michael, defending your whore wife during my shit time.”

“You started a high school romance.. with a 50 year old woman, and you still think that was gonna work out?? I thought you would've realized by NOW at least, you're not even the marrying type! Every lady you see on the street you beg constantly for sex, and if you don't get it, you stalk and creep the fuck out of them, you psycho! You got problems!”

“I know I got problems. Hell, I'm Trevor. I'm the root of problems.” Trevor hung up, and Michael sighed, feeling somewhat guilty.

 

2:30 PM

Michael heard a knock on his door. Walking to get his gun first and then walking to the door, “If this is Merryweather again, I swear to God-”

“Hey, homie.” Franklin said with a sigh.

“Michael!” The other guest almost jumped at the sight of Michael.

Franklin eyed Michael. “Yup, Trevor's crazy ass is here too!”

Oh yeah, Franklin texted Michael. Michael already forgot Franklin was coming over, all he remembers is that heated argument with Michael. But all the arguments they've had, that one wasn't even that heated, honestly.

“Right.. Come in, Franklin. You too, Trevor.” Michael sighed.

Trevor and Franklin sat on the couch while Michael went to get his whiskey.

“Yo, so can I like, ask you for advice?” Franklin has his elbows on his knees and was looking at the ground as if he was embarrassed.

“Isn't that why you met me in the first place?” Michael joked.

Franklin let out a short laugh and pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

“Yeah, well dog, this shit kinda serious. I think I.. I think I got something for Lamar, man.”

“You? Lamar? I barely know the man, but really? Lamar?” Michael tried not to laugh by taking a large sip of whiskey to hide his smile.

“Framar!” Trevor shouted.

“Will you shut your ass up, T? It ain't something I'm proud of.”

“How did it start, F?” Michael was puzzled. He couldn't see Franklin sucking dick. Ever.

“Yeah, well, I don't know. It was after The Big One-”

“8 months ago! Sheesh, why didn't you say something before?”

Franklin glanced at Trevor. “Anyway man, I parked my car when I got home and I passed out right in the drivers seat. I had this dream that Lamar and I were like, on a date or some weird shit people do.”

Trevor took a beer out of Michael's fridge. “Weird. Thought you'd end up hooking up with that girl you and Lamar always talk about. That weird chick with the brain surgeon.”

“What, Tanisha? Nah, I'm over that bitch. She got old real quick. She fucking with that rich dude now, he ain't richer than me, but she said imma murderer who ain't had no change. Fuck that bitch. Wouldn't wanna hook up with that bitch ever again. Put me in a bad place.”

“Ah, the arts of a three-bit gangster.” Michael sighed and took a sip of whiskey.

“Someone's a little jealous..” Trevor mocked Franklin in a high pitched voice, sounding like a third grader before putting his dry lips to his beer bottle.

Franklin snapped, “Shut yo ass up. I ain't jealous. Her pussy stank.” As Franklin said that, Michael bursted into laughter and walked to another room to laugh loudly.

“You guys should go get drinks. Helps the bonding, ya know? Get lit, then y'all will be stoned, and wasted. You guys will start flirting, then you will-

“Shit, man! Why do you even know all that? Chill the fuck out, dog.”

Michael walked back in the room. “Well, Franklin, what do you think of yourself?”

“Michael, I honestly never saw myself as...Gay.. I always thought I was straight.”

“Mmm, see, that's what your good ol' Uncle T thought. Maybe you're Bi. Pan. Who knows?”

“Man, I thought you was gay. Always knew M was straight, he gets defensive when someone does something a little gay anyway. Plus, he got an unfaithful ass wife, it fits. His high school football buddies probably shoved the arts of being straight down his throat, anyway.”

“No homo, bro!!!” Trevor mocked jocks in a monotone dumb jock sounding voice.

“H-Hey! I do not get defensive!”

“Okay, Mikey. Whatever you say.”

After a while, Franklin had left and Trevor had crashed on the couch. Michael was watching 60s home movies on the portion of the couch Trevor wasn't sleeping in, because his body was all over the place. There was just something about Trevor that Michael couldn't stop staring at.. It was... kinda cute. It was only 5:30 PM now though, and they were supposed to go to Burger Shot, but Trevor looked kinda peaceful. Michael leaned down to his face on the couch, and softly stroked his cheek, leaning in to kiss the left cheek with his eyes closed, when Trevor had shifted his body all the way, and what was supposed to be a cheek, did not FEEL like a cheek it was way too rough to be a cheek, holy shit, it was Trevor's lips!


	2. Well, That Happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know lol

Michael opened his eyes in shock, hoping Trevor wouldn't wake up. He panicked and froze, and quickly sat on the couch next to Trevor pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

Trevor, mid-yawn, “Hey Michael, what time is it?”

Michael didn't respond for a second. “Oh, umm, 30 after 5.”

“Shit. Can you gimme a ride? I stole a car to get here, God knows where it is now, because I didn't park it in your driveway.”

Michael didn't respond for a moment.

“Um.. Right. Yeah. Course. Get in the car, I'll meet you in.”

“Oookay. Better not keep me waiting, Mikey boy.” Trevor flirted. Michael wasn't sure if it was a joke, though, but a rosy red crept onto Michael's cheeks, and he turned around to hide the blush.

The car ride was silent, but all that was going through Michael's head was, “Did he know the kiss happened?” “Did he even kiss back?” “Was he faking sleep?” “Shit, what if he knows?”

At the same time, something about that kiss that lasted half a second, where Trevor possibly didn't even kiss back, was so damn alluring.

 

2:30 AM, 2 Days Later

Michael was trying so hard to sleep, but failed from the thought of kissing Trevor. He tried sleep meds, still not tired. Taking a long walk, still nothing. Even sleep hypnosis, that's how desperate he was at that point, and still nothing. He couldn't even look at Trevor the same, he needed time. 

He's not sure how he felt about it. Happy? Confused? Sad? Angry? All of that in one emotion. Because it's possible that Trevor has no idea of what Michael did. Michael didn't know what to do with himself. He either doesn't tell him and blushes every time he sees him, or says it and probably dies from Trevor going on a rampage. But at the same damn time, he wanted to see him.

Or, Trevor could take it well.  
He probably won't, though.

Michael was thinking about Trevor's scarred eyebrow and thinning hair all night, but his lips, in Michael's opinion, were stunning. Best feature. If anyone could read Michael's mind, they'd probably be like “The fuck is this dude's problem?”  
Michael had to tell Amanda. He wanted to tell her as soon as possible. It's 2:30 AM though. Waking her up for shitty news is fucked up. Michael stopped looking at pictures of Trevor on his phone, and finally dozed off.

8:30 AM

8:30 AM is sleeping in according to Michael, but he was rudely awaken by the annoying wretched kids screaming at each other because Jimmy's new game or song was too loud. Or whatever it was. Michael didn't give a shit.

Michael got out of bed and checked his phone. No missed calls or texts like Michael was hoping for. He only wanted missed calls and texts from one person. Trevor.

Michael interrupted Tracey and Jimmy asking where Mom was.

“Mom's doing yoga with Fabien, Dad.” The kids went back to arguing.

“My dick is bigger than your whole stripping career, Tracey!”  
"You're such a fucking asshole, Jimmy!"

Michael remembered while walking down the stairs, if they file for a divorce, Mand's got Fabien. It all works out in the end, he hopes. It's time for Michael to explain his feelings.

As Amanda was in an arousing pose bending over and all, Michael had all rights to check out her ass. Amanda noticed Michael was standing behind her.

“Hey baby, how'd you sleep?”

“Mmm, not so good. Hey, can we talk? Right now?”

“I'm doing yoga-”

“Please.”

“Oh my god, FINE, what do you want?"

“In private??”

Amanda sighed and walked inside and sat in the dining room. Jimmy was sitting at the table on his laptop.

“James, go to your room.”

“B-But Dad, Tracey-”

“GO! NOW!”

“God Dad, you're such an asshole.” Jimmy ran off before Michael could say anything. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but he realized he nearly snapped. He was working on what he says when snapping, so he closed his mouth and sat down at the table.

“So... Mand. You doing okay?”

“I mean, I guess. You interrupted my fucking yoga, which I'm kinda pissed about. What did you want? Fabien's got a limited schedule.”

“Well, uh, you remember Trevor?”

“Oh god, that creepy psychopath? Glad I haven't seen him in months. I don't wanna talk about Trevor! What is this?!”

“I.. I like him.”

Amanda took a long pause to take the news in.

“You WHAT?”

“I like Trevor.”

“Trevor PHILLIPS? The psychopath who constantly threatens you, and is the reason why I'm not happy? You like HIM? This is a joke.. Right?”

“Listen, is everything gonna be okay? With... us?”

“Us? US?! There is no us anymore, Michael. Fuck this shit. I'm signing the papers and I'm leaving with the kids. We don't wanna see Trevor shoving his cock down your fucking throat! Fuck you, Michael.”

“Oh hey, Mand, I also canceled my credit card you stole to buy sex toys. Go throw your ass back in a circle and earn your own money, instead of using mine!”

“Ugh, Michael, you are such an asshole, I hate you! Kids! Pack your bags, we're going to Rockford Hills Hotel! Thanks for a shitty morning, Michael. I hope I get the time to turn you in to the fucking cops.”

“Yeah, do that! I know people! You'll get traced and end up getting everyone else killed! You! The family! Your side of the family! You would lose either way!”

1:30 PM

The kids and Amanda were nearly done moving out. The tons and tons of divorce papers that they have kept for years, signing then throwing them away because they got along after, were left on the dining room table for Michael to sign. 

Amanda stormed outside with a suitcase saying to herself “I'm gonna have to become a stripper again. Fuck.”

Michael, feeling no guilt for some reason, simply laughed. He's wanted to split up for years, and now was the perfect time. 

Michael then got a call.

Jumping up excitingly, Michael checked his phone. Who was it?

It was an unknown number. Michael picked up.

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Hey Michael, it's Ron.”

“Oh. The fuck do you want?”

Ron said nervously, “Heh! Well, Trevor wants you at Burger Shot right now, he's on his way there.”

Michael was blushing. “Seriously? He- He wants me at Burger Shot?”

“Uh, yeah. At least that's what he told me. Uh, gotta go! Bye!”

Michael hung up faster than Ron, and did a happy dance in the living room. Michael didn't care if Amanda was watching, which Amanda and Tracey were, and they got a kick out of it.

While Michael couldn't stop smiling, he drove in his Tailgater to Burger Shot.

Amanda was shoving Tracey's bags into the trunk, and muttered “God, he's so dickhappy. Asshole.”

1:47 PM

Michael was finally at Burger Shot. Trevor was nowhere in sight. Michael excitingly sat on the curb that separates the sidewalk and the grass, waiting for Trevor.

2:30 PM

Trevor finally drove in the parking lot and didn't park properly, but it's Trevor we're talking about here.

“Geez T, what took so long?”

“I said meet at 2:30.”

“Ron said at 1:30.”

“Fucking Ron! Oh well.”

Trevor popped a squat next to Michael on the curb.

“Hey Mikey,”

“Hey, man.”

“I heard. 'Bout you and Mand, you know?”

“I wasn't gonna tell you.”

“Can I ask you something, M?”

“Shoot.”

“Is this because of me and Patricia? I mean, after I ta-”

“You and Patricia wasn't even a fucking real relationship. Don't try to fucking butt in thinking you're part of my divorce!”

“I was just fucking asking! God, you're a cliché.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Yeah, I mean, you play fucking tennis, you watch old movies, you have a shitty wife and fucked up kids because of your shitty parenting, you got a big depressing ass mansion, and you're retired in your late fucking 40s! C-L-I-C-H-E, CLICHE.”

“Yeah man, I-I guess you're right.” Michael looked down in embarrassment.

“You gonna get all soft now? Seriously?” Trevor sat next to Michael on the curb.  
“You gotta take the hate sometime, Michael. Not even you were happy with your wife. I've seen you two argue, you told me about how she slept with that prick ass tennis coach. I'm just trying to fucking be hard on you, M.”

“Hey T, thanks.” Michael went in for a friendly hug but Trevor cringed back, raising his eyebrows.

There was a long pause. Just eye contact. No blinking.

Trevor leaned in, shifting his hands from the curb to Michael's waist. Michael was kissing back. Hard. How it started? Who knows. Maybe Trevor got wet. The two males moved quickly to the Tailgater, keeping their lips close. When they got in, they had a hard tongue fight for what felt like five minutes. Michael broke away from the kiss, letting out a long moan. The car ride to drop Trevor at home was silent. Michael felt more guilt from this than when he cheated on Amanda for some reason. He just has to remember, Amanda's out of his life. It's Michael and Trevor now. Hopefully, after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and feedback! It keeps me motivated.


	3. Hulu Plus & Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV screen was on the Hulu Plus menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter (:

4:40 PM

The long ride to Sandy Shores and back from LS, including a short stop for gas, is finally fucking over. Michael can finally do what he's wanted to do since that kiss: sit, drink, smoke, and wallow in his fucking feelings.  
Michael got to his empty ass mansion, and there was no more whiskey or cigarettes in the house. As he got furious from the addictions, he just went to bed. Avoiding alcohol when you're addicted is risky, but do you think M even cared anymore?

10:30 AM

Welp, Michael crashed on the couch from being so damn angry. He really wanted to talk to T about his feelings now, but something was telling him the time wasn't right. That's it, M got in his car, and drove to Sandy Shores. The time was actually fucking perfect.

12:30 PM

Fucking traffic. As M pulled up to Trevor's house, he could see Trevor huffing gas and excitingly smiling seeing Michael pulled up.

“Heya, M. Come in, I wanna talk about.. you know.” Michael walked in seeing Ron trying to clean Trevor's countertops, as Trevor screamed at Ron, startling M,

“Ron, get the fuck out! Michael and I... have some business to discuss.”

Michael facepalmed and Ron quickly scurried out. Trevor took a seat.

“Okayyy, M. Tell me, I know. You like me.”

Trevor saying that caught Michael offguard, eyeing Trevor, saying in a serious tone, “Yeah. I wanted to discuss that.”

“Alright, Mikey. Pop a squat, and tell me how ya feel. I'm not allowed to get mad.”

“What is this, middle school?” Michael let out a snicker and looked down.

“We're not something, but we're not nothing, you know? I think about you a shitton, and it just... It just pisses me off, because I can't get.. you. The part of you I fucking want. I woke up today, Hell I didn't even shower, brush my teeth, anything. I drove straight over here. All I wanted to do was see you. You're the reason why Amanda filed a divorce. Holy shit, I'm happy you're the fucking reason. I fucking.. hate you because I fucking love you so much... I care about you so fucking much.. I just needed you to know that. That's all that's coming out of my mouth.”

There was a long pause. No eye contact. Just silence. Trevor then awkwardly looked for a Pißwasser  
bottle, found an old one and started drinking it, soon spitting it out. “Fucking Ron pissing in my beer.”

“Welp, time for me to go home.” Michael got up and quickly left avoiding eye contact, as Trevor stared at Michael, with his mouth wide open in sadness as he didn't get to say anything.

3:00 PM

Michael got a knock on his door. It was Franklin and Lamar with a drunk prostitute.

“Hey homie, we found your fuckin' wife on the street! The fuck happened?”  
“She's not my wife. Not anymore.”

“Homie, you just gonna leave her on the street to get mugged or something? Fuck you mean she ain't your wife? You fucked up, homie.”

“She can go wherever she wants, she's not my wife.”

“Yo nigga, what we gonna do with this bitch? She heavier than she looks, but she got them titties! I wanna hit it--” Lamar air humped and bit his lips.

“Whoa whoa whoa, could you do your, hollering or whatever, somewhere else? I'm just trying to do my independent study.”

“Independent study? Just leaving your wife-- or ex-- whatever, on the street? You fucked up, dog. Imma take her to my crib.”

“Nah, you can put Amanda on the couch.”

Lamar smelled Amanda. “Damn, this bitch been smoking some good weed! She also been drinking!”  
Lamar looked up her skirt, “Where her pussy at? What she got in there?” Franklin eyed Lamar.

“Whoa whoa, okay, I'll take care of Amanda, go home.”

“A'ight, lets go to your crib, you fuckin' fool.”

“Can we just make a stop? I gotta get the.. stuff.. you know.”

Franklin scoffed. “Whatever, man.” Franklin and Lamar walked out and slammed the door shut.

Amanda woke up, looked around, and saw Michael watching home movies while smoking on the couch.

“The hell am I doing here? Ugh, my head is killing me.”

“Franklin and his friend found you drunk passed out on the sidewalk. I been taking care of you, but you can go get the Alka-Seltzer yourself.

“Fuck you, Michael. I don't need your fake care.” Michael got a call.

“Could you shut up a second? I have a call.” Amanda quietly groaned, walking to the kitchen.

“What's up, F?”

“Yo man, I called Trevor! The shit was a setup! Tons of Ballas here tryna get a shot at us!”

“I'll be there, just hold on. Amanda, take care of your fucking self, I got shit to do.” Michael put on his bulletproof vest and took his SMG out of his living room, storming out the house.

3:16 PM  
Trevor was already at the drug deal, when Michael was quickly driving near the abandoned alley.

“T? How the fuck were you already here?”

“I was in town, throwing molotovs at your fucking annoying neighbors.”

Michael got in hiding to reload, as Trevor was shooting the other gang, the Ballas, like a madman.

“Where the fuck is the real gang? You are a bunch of fucking pussies!” Just as Michael got out of hiding for a hot second, someone shot his knee. Franklin headshotted the guy afterwards, but shit, Michael was shot. Franklin and Lamar were shooting.

“Man, go help ya boy out! Me and Frank got this!” Trevor ran over to Michael. Michael was hissing and grunting on the ground, repeatedly saying, “I'm shot! I'm shot!”

“Yea, M, I know you're shot, shut the fuck up. I'll take you to your place when this is done, and patch you up.”

“Man, I got the fucking stuff! Lets bounce!” Everyone quickly got in their cars and ditched the abandoned alleyway.

Trevor was quickly driving, and tons of blood was pouring out of Michael's knee. Michael was complaining about seeing stars and spots, but Trevor tuned it out, trying to get to Michael's place as quickly as possible. 

“Shit, man, I'm gonna bleed the fuck out!” Michael was slowly getting weaker and weaker, as Trevor pulled into the driveway, but ended up parking with half of the car on the landscape, carrying Michael into his house, kicking the door open. “Jesus, Mikey, what the fuck do you eat?”

Trevor put Michael on the ground and got a large patch, and wrapped the patch tight around Michael's knee. Blood stopped spewing out of his knee, and Michael snapped his neck up and let out a laugh with a crooked smile. Trevor was looking at the TV, and it was the Hulu Plus screen, it seemed Michael was about to watch South Park. 

“I didn't think I'd make it, man. T-”

Trevor pushed his hand on Michael's shoulder, leaning down with his knees on the floor, kissing Michael before he could finish his sentence. The tongue battle was fierce and hotter than last time, saliva going in all directions. Michael let out a moan while Trevor softly pecked Michael's lips once more before breaking the kiss. The kiss was over, and Trevor rested his forehead against Michael's repeatedly saying, “I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't make it.” Michael was getting hard. Trevor could feel it. Trevor slid his hand down Michael's body when his hand discovered Michael's denim jean, quickly sliding the pants down as Michael undressed Trevor, pretty fast for his condition. Michael was panting like a dog while Trevor started to lick Michael's chest. Michael let out larger moans as Trevor went from his bellybutton to his neck. Trevor was already hard. Trevor was trying to give Michael the best hickey yet.

“Fuck, T-” Trevor looked down, seeing the white substance spewing out of the other male's dick. T reacted quickly and went back to Michael's dick. He started rubbing it, smiling at Michael's moaning. He kissed the tip before wrapping his whole mouth around it, swallowing the white substance slurping loudly. Michael was moaning while holding Trevor's head up and down on his dick, smiling while Trevor was gagging, but couldn't stop swallowing the fluid. 

But the fun was all over when Amanda walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not that good at writing erotic smut type of stuff!


	4. What The Fuck, T?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and shitty chapter, I'm so sorry lmao

Trevor and Michael thought they heard the door, which they did, it was Amanda and Jimmy. Jimmy had no idea about the whole Michael and Trevor thing, so this was a surprise for him.

Trevor quickly got off of Michael's body and Michael quickly redressed. It wasn't quick enough, Trevor could see Jimmy's eyes tearing up from here. His whole life just got so much more fucked than it was before.

“Dad? What the hell? Uncle T? Wh-What? Mom, I can't fucking do this. I'm going back to the car.” Jimmy ran off and you could hear sniffling and panicking from Jimmy.

“God, Michael, how dickhappy did you fucking get?”

“Listen, Amanda. Why the fuck are you here? You don't live here anymore, you have no right to just walk in without fucking knocking, you prick!”

“You were on my ex-husband, naked, you fucking creep!”

“Sure looked like your ex-husband was fucking enjoying it!”

Michael had his hands covering his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe his kid and ex-wife walked in on something like this. Michael put his shoes on, since he quickly dressed back up when they walked in.

“I'm gonna go talk to Jimmy. I have to explain everything.”

Michael ran outside to the passenger seat where Jimmy was sitting.

“James. Roll the window down, we gotta talk.”

“I don't wanna talk to you right now.”

“Can I at least explain to you--”

“No, I don't wanna hear it.”

“You're going to make me have to do something I don't wanna do.”

“Do it then. I don't give a fuck.”

Michael quickly prepared his fist for the fucking worst. Cracking his knuckles, then punching the window, Jimmy cringing back at the glass shattering. The shattering alerted neighbors. Michael's hand was bleeding severely, but he'll patch that up later. He wants to talk to his son more than patch up the open cuts on his hand from the glass.  
“Fuck, Michael! I didn't mean it! You've already done what you wanted to do, and look at where that's gotten you! Letting Uncle T blow you!”

“It was just a thing.”

“A thing? Yeah, Mike, I know, a thing. A huge thing, that you decided to hide from your fucking kid!”

Michael and Jimmy were screaming over each other up to the point where the argument was inaudible, meanwhile...

The argument between Amanda and Trevor has gotten physical. Many threats were thrown back and fourth, but Amanda's annoying voice was finally silent as the ultimate threat was put up by Trevor.

Trevor put a Heavy Pistol to Amanda's head. It was clear that Trevor couldn't stand her anymore. Amanda was screaming for Michael. He didn't care at first, but he realized if Amanda dies this way, the fake identity will probably be a bust somehow. Michael ran inside as quickly as possible, not even finishing arguing with Jimmy.

“Trevor, the fuck are you doing?”

“Your lovely ex-wife just threatened to expose your fucking ass for faking your death! And The Big One!”

“Amanda, what the fuck? You'd get in as much trouble as I would!”

“Bullshit, Michael. I don't murder and rob people then sit on a cliff, smoking and drinking while regretting the fuck out of it!”

“Oh yeah? Well I'm not as desperate as you, banging the tennis coach, shoving dildos up my ass everyday! Look at you! You're a fucking prostitute!”

“You started it, Michael!”

Michael and Amanda started screaming over each other, and Amanda was clearly offending Michael, which pissed Trevor the fuck off.

Trevor pulled the trigger.

Amanda fell to the floor with no motion in her arms and legs. Jimmy heard the gunshot and quickly hurried inside the house.

“Amanda!” Michael's eyes widened while he ran his hand through his hair.

“Mom!”

“What the FUCK, Trevor?”

“I thought that was what you wanted..”

“Get the fuck out of my house. Both of you. I'm gonna take Amanda inside. I need some fucking time to think about what the fuck your Uncle Trevor just fucking did.”

While walking inside the house, dragging Amanda in because she was so heavy, Michael muttered to himself, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Michael forgive Trevor?  
> What state of condition is Amanda in?  
> You'll just have to find out ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took months to get the new chapter out! Also, sorry it sucks ass!

Trevor put a Heavy Pistol to Amanda's head. It was clear that Trevor couldn't stand her anymore. Amanda was screaming for Michael. He didn't care at first, but he realized if Amanda dies this way, the fake identity will probably be a bust somehow. Michael ran inside as quickly as possible, not even finishing arguing with Jimmy.

“Trevor, the fuck are you doing?”

“Your lovely ex-wife just threatened to expose your fucking ass for faking your death! And The Big One!”

“Amanda, what the fuck? You'd get in as much trouble as I would!”

“Bullshit, Michael. I don't murder and rob people then sit on a cliff, smoking and drinking while regretting the fuck out of it!”

“Oh yeah? Well I'm not as desperate as you, banging the tennis coach, shoving dildos up my ass everyday! Look at you! You're a fucking prostitute!”

“You started it, Michael!”

Michael and Amanda started screaming over each other, and Amanda was clearly offending Michael, which pissed Trevor the fuck off.

Trevor pulled the trigger.

Amanda fell to the floor with no motion in her arms and legs. Jimmy heard the gunshot and quickly hurried inside the house.

“Amanda!”

“Mom!”

“What the FUCK, Trevor?”

“I thought that was what you wanted..”

“Get the fuck out of my house. Both of you. I'm gonna take Amanda inside. I need some fucking time to think about what the fuck your Uncle Trevor just fucking did.”

While walking inside the house, dragging Amanda in because she was so heavy, Michael muttered to himself, “Fuck.”

Trevor was walking without feeling guilty, but was faking guilt. Jimmy was having a panic attack, but for some reason, Trevor didn't even care.

Michael ran inside to Amanda panting on the couch. Blood was pouring out. Her eyesight was slowly disconnecting. She had trouble speaking. While Michael was getting her a water, Michael heard Amanda fall to the ground. Quickly running to the living room to see what happened, the woman lost consciousness.

Amanda De Santa was then announced dead. For real this time.

The funeral was private. Trevor was invited, but didn't show up. Tracey's uncontrollable weeping and Jimmy's annoying groaning at Tracey's sobbing pissed the priest off.

“That's it! If you two don't shut the FUCK up, I will condemn you both to hell!” The priest put his hand over his face in embarassment from snapping. He sank in his chair and Michael quickly got up, as did Dave Norton, “You don't talk to my fucking children that way!” The few people at the funeral heard the noise of a reloading gun. “Dave, I need another clip.” Dave quickly handed him one nearly dropping it, and Amanda's stripper friend called the cops. The funeral was a fucking disaster. Who knows who would show up to the burial after that?

2 Weeks Later

Michael sat his fat ass in his living room. TV off. Everything off. Worried about Trevor. No calls, no texts, not picking up. The man got up and sighed, “Time to find him my fucking self.” He drove off in his car to Sandy Shores.

“Sorry, Michael, Trevor ain't been here for like... almost a month now!” Wade put his hand on his face as Michael's face was flushed with concern. “I don't know what to do without that man, Wade. You're my last hope.”

“Well, actually, Chef and Ron are around. You can go ask 'em. Sorry I ain't got an idea!” Michael walked away from Trevor's trailer into his car “Yeah. Fuck you.” Wade looked at the car driving away, confused.

2 Weeks Later

Michael sat his fat ass in his living room. TV off. Everything off. Worried about Trevor. No calls, no texts, not picking up. The man got up and sighed, “Time to find him my fucking self.” He drove off in his car to Sandy Shores.

“Sorry, Michael, Trevor ain't been here for like... almost a month now!” Wade put his hand on his face as Michael's face was flushed with concern. “I don't know what to do without that man, Wade. You're my last hope.”

“Well, actually, Chef and Ron are around. You can go ask 'em. Sorry I ain't got an idea!” Michael walked away from Trevor's trailer into his car “Yeah. Fuck you.” Wade looked at the car driving away, confused.

At the cookhouse, Michael walked in with a firm look, staring Chef dead in the eye.

“He's back there, Michael.” Chef pointed to the door with a shaky hand and a terrified look. What was this, a corny horror movie?

Michael nodded his head in thanks and sprinted back to the room. Just as M walked in, T was looking out the window and was huffing more gas.

“T.”  
“Ah, so you finally show up, huh, Mikey? 5 weeks later?”  
“It's only been 2 weeks. Get a fucking grip.”  
“I've missed ya,” Trevor nearly turned around, then sighed and looked back through the window. “Michael.”

Michael moved from the door to behind Trevor, lightly placing his hands on his waist, while Trevor still looked through the window. Trevor turned around. Trevor looked more pale and beaten up, and he smelled like piss, but who cares? That's Classic Trevor.

“H-Hey Mikey, what are you doing? You don't want someone like me, and you know it. It's just a crush. Get over it.” 

“C-Close your eyes.”

Michael booped his nose, then shut Trevor's eyes tight covering them for extra 'protection'. Trevor then felt like he was being pushed. Michael pinned Trevor to the wall. As he pushed Trevor harder on the wall, he kissed him. Hard.

The tongue battle was sloppy but so good. The smell of old beer filled their breath. They moaned and moaned. Trevor pulled Michael's pants to the floor then broke the kiss and got on his knees. Trevor grabbed Michael's cock and stroked it over and over, kissing the tip. Michael let out a loud moan.

“Oh shit, T..”

Trevor shoved Michael's cock into his mouth, slurping the precum loudly. Michael thought Trevor looked cute, as he was gagging, but still not letting one drop below his chin.

Michael quickly got up. He dusted off, and quickly put his clothes back on, laughing at Trevor's confused face while he was about to either throw up or cum.

“I can't do this, Trevor. You're so confusing.” Michael threw Trevor's clothes back at him, throwing his bong too, aiming for his head, but missing.

“What the fuck, Mikey?” Trevor put his pants back on and looked at his cracked bong. “You faked drunk too?”

“Of course I fucking did! I mean, you wanna kill my ex-wife, then you wanna have sex? The fuck is this? I'm not doing this, Trevor. If this is how you want it to be, it's not how I want it, so that's that!”

“Hey, hey,” Trevor quickly stood up and got close to Michael. As Michael felt the heat in Trevor's eyes, he cringed back. He felt Trevor was going to kill him. “I could give less of a shit about how you want it! You want it like those cliché garbage Vinewood movies. Would you be realistic, just for a fucking minute? Fuck. You. Michael! If you want it like some romcom, then have it! But you ain't having it with me! Don't you fucking come up to my fucking house and spill out all your fucking feelings, then tell me how the fuck to run shit! That's not how it works! Fuck you, fuck you,” Trevor punched his hand through Michael's mirror, “Fuck. You!”

Trevor sped out the house with his broken bong and baseball bat.

“W-Wait! The fuck are you doing, T?” Michael got his coat and sprinted to Trevor. 

“Might be taking a little trip, to Witness Protection! Might not be! Hahahahaha!” Trevor started up Michael's car as quickly as possible and zoomed off, car drifting on the sandy streets, engine roaring. Michael quickly dialed Trevor's number, and Trevor picked up, laughing his ass off.

“Think about what you're doing, T! You're putting your ass at stake too!”

“I'm not going to Witness Protection, moron! I'm just gonna bring some people to North Yankton!”

“Oh, hell no, T,” Michael's voice started going hoarse, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You're a piece of shit, Michael!”

"Fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter sucks and is short too. I really, sincerely apologize for not uploading anything, writer's block SUCKS. And I'm barely even A writer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the hell I was writing, so don't ask me lol


End file.
